


The Endless Christmas

by Nightowlgirl25



Category: Short Stories - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightowlgirl25/pseuds/Nightowlgirl25
Summary: The man with no resolve to fix his mistakes. Which turns into a sour ending. It’s an endless cycle of regret.





	The Endless Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story uploaded on Archive. I hope y’all enjoy this short story of mine. Also, make 2019 a great year! XD

I wake up to a pounding headache. Walking about usually cures it. The bar down at Avon Street is alluring and warm. I like going here, especially during Christmas. It’s nice to know that I’m not the only one alone... Here at the Bar of Life, where you can drink with friends. Heh, isn’t that hilarious? All these people, thinking that they’re better than me. All of them thinking that I’m some lonely nobody. They don’t care about my life right now. It’s making my blood boil seeing these, these...

“Excuse me, sir, do you know what time it is?” An old lady asks. 

“Huh? Oh... it’s 1:05 PM,” I respond.

The old lady doesn’t seem convinced, though she pursues no farther. I think to myself that she’s odd. I shrug off my thought, as I demand the bartender. I might as well get a drink, something strong too... I need to stop my mind from racing. The bartender observes me, probably thinking I’m some homeless drunk. I hate being judged, makes my skin crawls. The bartender shakes up some rum, mix with who knows what. I don’t care though, as long I can get buzzed tonight. I chuck the drink straight down.

“Trouble in Paradise?” He inquires.

“You bet your dang life, pal.” I spit. 

The bartender shakes his head as he pulls away to attend someone else. I give him a death glare after that. I position upwards feeling woozy, then stride out into the cold. As I pace back to wherever I came from, I look down at my watch. It still says 1:05 PM, I need to get a new watch... It’s going to be Christmas eve soon. I am going to be alone on Christmas eve. I don’t want to be alone. I begin to pick up rapidity, though I can’t move well in this state. As I try to move forward, the blurs of people beholding me seem amusing. I wonder if she’ll think it’s funny too...

I stumble onto a driveway, it’s filled with parked cars. I bang at the front door, finding it unlocked. I get loud Christmas music blown into my ears. As I walk confuses, searching for someone... I gaze down to the ground, rejecting to look up to the glaring eyes. The loud Christmas music becomes ringing in my ears. As I look up to her staring down at me. Why is she angry by me? She is shrieking something at me, but I can’t hear her. I get tug out by her, hauling me away like a dog. I get infuriated causing me to shove her away.

“What the heck are you doing!” She screams.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“Westly! Are you actually drunk right now?!” She alleges.

“So, what if I am!” I exclaim.

“I can’t believe you came here! I told you not to be here!” She voices.

“Am I not allowed to see my girlfriend no more?!” I question.

Watching her groan, as she pinches her nose. She aspects me then looks at the door. She seizes my hand over to her red car. I notice the fire in her eyes, as she drives. I attempt chatting with her, but she silences me with a scowl. The ringing in my ears goes silent. I turn the radio on, all I get is white noise. I leave the white noise on, but she swiftly turns it off. Naturally, I turn it back on, only to get a nasty scratch on my arm. I howl in pain, seeing red in my eyes. So, I hit her, bad idea to do. She halts the red car in the center of an intersection. She stares at me with a redden face, I see tears in her eyes... As everything becomes black, I never get the chance to say sorry.

I wake up to a pounding headache...


End file.
